transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
King of Seekers: Skydive versus Ramjet
The Arena(#11259Rnt) - Vos You hear the roar of the crowds before you even enter the Vos Arena. One of the social highlights of Vos, crowds gather at this amphitheatre for business outings, talking philosophy, and of course to watch two gladiators beat the scrap out of each other. There is almost always a fight going on at the Arena. The combatants are a mix of mechs found guilty by the Vos Courts, Underplates risking death to improve their station, and traveling warriors aiming to make a name for themselves. Contents: Ramjet Obvious exits: East leads to City Center. Rodimus Prime has arrived. Ramjet expands and twists and folds as his Seeker form becomes his plane mode all under a second. The Transforming Sound plays in the background. Flipping and twisting, Skydive shifts into an F-16C Fighting Falcon, ready for takeoff! Roaring around the area, Ramjet continues to make circles around the Arena, roaring his engines to the roar of the crowds, "SKYDIVE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ramjet continues to circle the Arena. "I should warn you, that Galvatron has placed a bounty on your lasercore." The Seeker warrior emits over the roar of his engines. "I look forward to searching for it from your wreckage!" Ramjet takes one last pass around the Arena. "Prepare for death pretender flier." Of course it had to be Ramjet. Who else? But Skydive isn't about to shy away from the fight, ready to take the conehead head on. With the roar of jet engines, the Aerialbot swoops in from high above. "A bounty? Well I do hope it's fairly priced! I'd hate to be undersold." He calls out to get Ramjet's attention and locks on before sending out a volley of small missiles to pepper him. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon strikes F-15 with his Over Here attack! -3 Contrail has arrived. Taking the blunt of the missiles along his left fuselage, Ramjet emits a howl of pain and rage! "The price is I get to keep the rest of your parts to make myself a throne!" Ramjet continues to push his engines and swoops underneath the Aerialbot, "Enough chitty-chat, let's get down to business. Namely, getting me PAID and REWARDED." Ramjet opens up his gun ports and lets loose laser fire at Skydive, strafing at the plane upwards! "NOW DIE!" Combat: F-15 misses F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Lasers of Doom! (Laser) attack! Contrail pops up in the audience, up in the nasal sensor leak section. She has a bucket of energon goodies, and she is set to watch Ramjet thrash some Aerialbot tailfins. Contrail puts her hands up to her face and shouts, "Ramjet's gonna beat you so hard Vector Sigma feels it!" F-16E Fighting Falcon constantly assesses his surroundings during the fight, mind crunching numbers and strategies a mile a minute. So when those gun ports open he's swift to barrel roll out of the way and dive down towards the arena floor. "I won't be dieing all to soon with aim like that!" He chuckles, ribbing the conehead. With a hard shift of ailerons, Skydive pulls up from his descent and twists back around to fly head on towards Ramjet. "Aerial combat is an art, my friend! A skill you sorely lack!" With that said he open fires in return with own lasers. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon misses F-15 with his Pew Pew (Laser) attack! Snapping a corkscrew through the laser fire, Ramjet pushes his way straight up nearly out of sight, "Tut...tut. You wish to waste your last moments in life with lame taunts?" Ramjet then begins to free fall, cutting his engines as he drops like a rock, "This ain't no art, Junior. This is brutal punishing science...a sweet science!" With that Ramjet kicks in his engines again, rolling once and then making a beeline right at Skydive. "Let's see what your made of...Literally!" Ramjet roars at Skydive, attempting to collide with the Autobot Flyer! Combat: F-15 misses F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Friendship always starts with pain! attack! -3 "Your calculations appear to be a bit off." Skydive retorts when Ramjet comes up from behind, engines flaring bright to send him rocketing forward and away from the seeker. But he's still not out of danger yet with the mech on his tail. So with tactical know-how at work, the Aerialbot puts his moves to good use by breaking into a few complicated pitches and rolls to outmaneuver the Con and try to get behind him. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon misses F-15 with his Outmaneuver attack! "Eh, just playing games..." Ramjet emits as he begins to bank hard to the left, "Oh? You want to get behind me?" Ramjet begins to slow down, "Let's see how you enjoy the view..." Ramjet then cuts his engines letting some fuel leaking out...then Ramjet turns on his engines igniting the fuel sending a large fireball towards Skydive! "Let's see how you like the heat?" Combat: F-15 misses F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Fire! Fire! Fire! (Disruptor) attack! The seeker's a pretty good flier, Skydive'll give him that. Even if his aim's rather off, though he's far from complaining. He'd certainly complain about the large burst of flames heading his way, however, the Aerialbot quickly diving to avoid it, though the tip of his tail gets a bit of singing in the process. "Hn, wasting your own fuel like that? Interesting tactic." Wait, he's actually complimenting him? Not a surprise, given his love of interesting tactics. Once the flames are past, the mech shoots straight back up at an angle and loads one of his strongest missiles into a bay. Just have to wait for the right moment.. and.. There! The missile deploys and continues on towards Ramjet with its own burst of power, racing ahead along its laser path. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon strikes F-15 with his Laser-Guided Missile attack! "Eh, waste not, kill not! Or something like that...ARRRRGGGGHHH!" Ramjet screams out a curse as the Missile hits him and explodes on his left wing, taking off a large piece of it! "Oh, it is ON!" Ramjet bellows as he banks, and comes back around, loading up his own Cluster Bomb. "That little pop gun, was cute, but this is how a REAL Seeker, plays it!" Ramjet doesn't even bother to lock on the Cluster Bomb, instead he puts it on a timer, hoping to intersect paths with Skydive. "DIE!" Ramjet banks hard, makes a beeline, "DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!!" Ramjet drops the Cluster Bomb and it explodes as the fliers path come close together! Combat: F-15 strikes F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Suicidal or Crazy or Dumb? Area attack! Combat: You took 15 damage. Combat: F-15 strikes himself with his Suicidal or Crazy or Dumb? Area attack! Blast Off has arrived. F-16E Fighting Falcon doesn't expect Ramjet to set his bomb on a timer, so he's more than surprised to see it deployed just as the two intersect. "Ngh!" The seeker finally strikes, some paneling on his side now missing and sparks rising as he flies out of the acrid smoke and soars up high above the cloudline for a moment of respite. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Buzzsaw has arrived. Buzzsaw glides in, optics scanning for a suitable perch and finally settling on that of his immediate non-blue superior. Alighting on Contrail's shoulder, he just assumes his observant post without a word said. Everyone should be used to this by now anyway. If not, well...he doesn't care. Their problem, not his. Circling again with his own shrapnel and fire crippling his own chassis, Ramjet takes a lazy loop around Skydive, "You ain't give up on me are you? 'Cause, I hate to think you are already looking for a place to die. Ain't no mercy, here junior!" Ramjet banks again, preparing another strafing run on Skydive! "Still got to be some fight in there!" Ramjet opens up his gun ports as he fires on Skydive. "FIGHT BACK COWARD!" Combat: F-15 misses F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Laser attack! Contrail reaches up to give Buzzsaw a pat. Then she offers him one of her energon goodies as she watches the fight. Contrail comments, "Skydive's much more agile than I was expecting. I think Ramjet may need to get more aggressive with him." Blast Off comes flying in and, transforming, lands near the stands and proceeds to walk into the seat area. He is part of the King of Seekers Tournament, but had already won his preliminary round earlier. He is here today because (1) he was in the area anyway and (2) to get a sense of possible opponents. And there they are... Ramjet and Skydive. Ramjet is a fellow Con and thus the one he would prefer to see win. It would be very interesting to fight Ramjet and see if the big blowhard is /half/ as good as he says he is. He's nowhere as good as Blast Off is, though, *naturally*. That thought is then reiterated as Ramjet proceeds to *miss* the Autobot. However... Blast Off is not as hostile to Skydive as one might expect him to be. Skydive has a certain... civilized manner to him, and as a fellow "civilized" mech... the Combaticon finds he can *almost* respect the Aerialbot. He looks up into the seats and spots Contrail and Buzzsaw and finds a place near them, nodding to them politely then silently looking out to the arena below. Fusion transforms into robot mode. Buzzsaw gets a treat! He plucks it up and swallows it back before looking at the fight proper. "Ramjet, more aggressive? I was not aware there was such a thing." He glances over to watch Blast Off's arrival, giving the combaticon a curt nod. "Hello to you as well." F-16E Fighting Falcon internally grimaces at his low fuel when taking a break, pondering on how he shouldn't overexert himself. But Ramjet is on him again, breaking the mech's train of thought and bringing him back to the present. Reflexes instantly kick in and he pivots up sharply away from the laserfire and pulls the tightest loop his altmode will allow. "Gladly!" The moment he exits his loop, Skydive ratchets up his engines again and screams past Ramjet while letting loose another one of his stronger missiles atop him. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon strikes F-15 with his Laser-Guided Missile attack! Fusion descends from the skies in a classic attack pattern, but then slows, transforms meekly and sits in the stands, watching the action. Cursing loudly as he misses again, Ramjet comes around just in time to catch another missile right in the face. The explosion manages to even dent his nosecone, sending the Seeker into an ever greater fury. "You want the cone? YOU WANT THE CONE?!" Ramjet pushes his engines again as he prepares to hit the Aerialbot again. "Well! YOU GOT IT, PAL!" Ramjet continues to push his engines as he draws a straight line path towards Skydive, smoke billowing from his engines and electricity crackles along his left wing. Energon leaks from his chassis, perhaps even landing on some of the crowd. Ramjet continues his straight line path, and if a plane could look like murderer, then Ramjet looks like murderer. Combat: F-15 misses F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Mess with the Cone Get the Horns! attack! <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Phew, okay. I hope you all did those laps!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Laps?" <'Autobot'> Sanguine says, "Air Raid wouldn't you have seen the others on the track?" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Like I said!" <'Autobot'> Skydive says, "Raid, I'm surprised you're not watching my match." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Well I wasn't on the track." <'Autobot'> Hardhead says, "I don't run." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Wh'..." <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Running? I would prefer not to." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Your match is happening!?" <'Autobot'> Hardhead says, "Hnnn. Win, Skydive." <'Autobot'> Skydive says, "Indeed. Ramjet's quite the opponent, though his aim needs work." <'Cybertron'> Air Raid says, "GO SKYDIVE GOOOOO!" <'Cybertron'> Buzzsaw says, "Why did it suddenly sound terrible?" <'Cybertron'> Contrail says, "Go... crash, ahahaha!" <'Cybertron'> Air Raid says, "FIENDS!" <'Cybertron'> Buzzsaw says, "You should not talk about yourself that way. It makes it sound like you have multiple personalities." <'Cybertron'> Harrow says, "Tch!" <'Cybertron'> Harrow says, "misalt :(" <'Cybertron'> Highbrow says, "This Channel for sophisticated discourse, please take you lavicious bloodthirsty comments to another forum. Such as Charr, or Deep Space. GentleMechs and Ladies, Thank you for your consideration." <'Cybertron'> Blast Off says, "This channel is NOT to be used for such juvenile, pointless purposes as cheering a friend on for a sporting event, turbo-turkey! But you are sorely *lacking* in the cerebro cortex functions, as it is... so I suppose it's not surprisong you would be so uncouth." <'Cybertron'> Air Raid says, "UNCOUTH!?" <'Cybertron'> Blast Off says, "You heard me." <'Cybertron'> Highbrow says, "Blast Off, I have not seen you at the Opera lately. Have you lost your taste in the better things in life and finally given in to your primitive base desires? After all, I read your critique of 'Riders of the Rust Sea', it was derivative and simplistic. Honestly, I worry that you have let the barbarism of this war affect your processor. Perhaps a spot of tea will help clear your mind and lasercore?" F-16E Fighting Falcon should be scared with the flying rage incarnate that is Ramjet coming up on his tail, but surprisingly he remains calm and collected. The Aerialbot is pretty much flying circles around the seeker at this rate, so it's no surprise that he dodges another head-on collision. "Seems they call is blind rage for a reason!" He muses when dropping into a steep dive right for.. the arena stands! And it looks like he's going to crash right into the Cons currently spectating! But true to his namesake, he skydives like a pro and pulls up at the last second to swoop over the crowd and leave the air quaking from his thrusters. But he doesn't attack again just yet, taking another moment to collect himself and maybe let the onlookers get a good look at those slick lightning bolt decals of his. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Contrail looks over at Blast Off. He's a fight winner, so she may well be fighting him. She greets, "Ah, Aerospace Commander! Come to see one your troops take out a fake Autobot Seeker? Though, as I was saying to Buzzsaw... I just don't think that Ramjet is up to his usual levels of aggression." <'Cybertron'> Blast Off says, "I *beg your pardon*, Highbrow???!! I certainly do *not* need to be lectured by an *Autofool* concerning proper etiquette and the finer qualities- or lack thereof- of my psychological and analytical methods! Which, for your information, are quite *fine* and *refined* indeed! If you considered that review to be wanting in any way, it is clearly a reflection of your own lack of experience in the matters of the pressures of battlefield trauma upon an obsessive-compulsive personality disorder, which the herione was clearly demonstrating... at least until Act Three, when she found new means of self-actualization and that the best way to bend others to her will was through artistic expression. It's *SO OBVIOUS*. *haughty sniff* And.... *sniffs again* I have already had some tea today, thank you." Emitting another sting of curses as he failed to collide with the Autobot Seeker, Ramjet slings past the Autobot, just barely managing to avoid the Autobot Jet. "YOU DARE MOCK THE MIGHTY RAMJET BY TAKING ANOTHER BREAK! I shall rip you limb from limb and bash you in the head with your own arms, and then bash your brothers with your arms! Then I will hunt down your creator and rip it out one chip at a time and throw them at you! I shall reveal in your death and sip your energon! I shall haunt you to the ends of the universe! DIE!!! DIE DIE!!! I shall wear your lasercore as a necklace!" Ramjet rants and raves like a madmen, not unlike how Starscream would boast and brag when trying to let his systems rest and cool down. Ramjet flies in a lazy circle as he taunts, his systems slowly recharging. Combat: F-15 takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off glances at Buzzsaw, then Contrail. "Indeed, Contrail." He looks back down at the arena. "Yes... Ramjet does not seem to be doing very well. And he is the one always informing me that he's the best of the Seekers.... I must say I am *not* impressed so far. However, Skydive may be a rather... dodgy one to hit. Well, if you're not *me*, at least. Of course *I* never have a problem hitting the Aerialbot- *any* Autobot, for that matter." <'Cybertron'> Highbrow says, "That was merely the surface meaning, designed to distract the limited intellects in the audience. The Herione's plight is a metaphor for the greater context of the Cybertronian Struggle to come to grips with our existence in the face of Gods and Creators that are Tentacle Monsters. Further, it is a deeply nuanced analysis of how we, as machines can be both possessed of free-will, but also, pre-destined to our fates. The Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder is not just related to a battlefield, but rather a metaphor with the larger battle that we all fight by merely existing. How we use routine to help cope with the soul crushing realization that we are trapped in an existential hell for which there is no escape, because we are limited by our own programing. Further, the bending of others to her will is a representation of how the meek and weak in life, attach themselves to the strong in a vain hope to stave off our inevitable deaths. Not entirely unlike your situation, Blast Off. Honestly, stopping at the surface meaning. Tsk. Tsk." If Skydive had optics in this mode he'd be rolling them, sighing in response to Ramjet's ranting. "I swear, you're as bad as Air Raid during one of his fits." With that said, he leaves his perimeter sweep of the arena once auto-repair has stabilized his wounds a little better and soars back up to meet the seeker. "It sounds like you need a timeout." With Ramjet lazily flying about, Skydive takes the advantage and follows on his tail, looking to light up his afterburners with a barrage of small missiles that fire out in a big cluster. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon strikes F-15 with his Missile Storm attack! -2 Failing to alter his course, Ramjet gets hit with a missile blasting a whole clear through his right wing! Ramjet tumbles into a flat roll as he spirals out of control falling and falling...when he is a mere inches off the ground, Ramjet kicks in his engines as he roars after Skydive, his remaining missile arms itself and fires off after Skydive! "You dare compare me to...AIR RAID! Blasphemy!" Ramjet emits a cackle as he watches his missile zoom at Skydive! Combat: F-15 misses F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Payback time! attack! Buzzsaw watches the proceedings, recording everything... "Remind me to upload documentation of this battle to Ramjet's performance records," he asides to Blast Off. Blast Off sighs and nods. "Indeed. As I stated before, I am *not* impressed. I would have sent this Aerialbot packing by this point... in fact I *have* before, and would easily do so again. I don't expect everyone to be able to live up to *my* high standards, but this? Pfft!" He radios to Ramjet directly:<> F-16E Fighting Falcon 's systems light up in warning when it picks up a missile heading straight for him, the mech tipping a wing up and banking to let it just barely miss him. "You're right, forgive me for comparing you two. Air Raid has far better aim!" Oh, now that's gotta sting. Unfortunately, Skydive is down to his last big missile as well, so he's going to have to make it count. Without pulling out of his bank, the Aerialbot circles around to approach Ramjet head-on. Is this a game of chicken, perhaps? Maybe so, though Ramjet will be facing the missile Skydive launches instead while the Bot swerves off course to avoid collision. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon strikes F-15 with his Laser-Guided Missile attack! Not caring about the missile or Skydive's attempt to flee, Ramjet just flies straight at Skydive, "I play chicken with Motormaster!" True story, Ramjet talked with a stutter for a month. The missile explodes into Ramjet, shearing off most of his canopy and putting another huge dent into the Seeker. Energon freely pours out of his wound as the Seeker continue to fly at Skydive. Ramjet is silent, letting his engine and rage talk for him as continues to try and catch the faster Aerialbot! Air Raid has arrived. Combat: F-15 misses F-16E Fighting Falcon with his Looking like it is Stupidity! attack! -2 Nope, too slow! Ramjet misses yet again, Skydive far too maneuverable for him. "I wonder if that affected your targeting systems somehow." The Bot quips and, instead of fly away, he actually veers in close to Ramjet's side and swooping away whenever the seeker tries to hit him. Taunting usually isn't Skydive's game, but blame Air Raid and Slingshot for rubbing off on him a little. That's pretty much what happens when you merge minds with four other mechs. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Internal systems registering near flight system collapse, Ramjet slowly fades as he can no longer keep pace with Skydive, "Slag it." Ramjet emits to himself, as he slowly and painfully transforms into his robot mode...control falling towards the ground landing next to the Vosian Offical who is blowing a whistle at him. Ramjet smiles at the judge, as he pulls out an ener-cig and a match. Slowly, Ramjet strikes the match off the side of his own cone head, then lighting the ener-cig. As the ref signals to disqualify the Seeker, Ramjet blows smoke at the official. "Eh." He shrugs at the official. He then shouts up at Skydive, "Don't suppose you want to box until one of collapses..." Judging by the massive damage Ramjet has taken, only a few punches would probably be needed. Ramjet just continues to puff away. Ramjet twists and folds from a F-15 to his Seeker form in under a second, while making the classic transforming sound. Combat: Ramjet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <'Autobot'> Skydive says, "Well then, it appears I've won." Blast Off blinks, surprised. Ramjet LOST? To... SKYDIVE? His optics narrow with disapproval at the Seeker. He'll be hearing about this in his next performance review for sure. "I am... quite disappointed." he mutters, possibly to Buzzsaw, and crosses his arms. "Positively disgraceful. And he wants to represent Aerospace and Decepticons?" <'Autobot'> Arcee says, "Seriously?? Way to go!" <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "Indeed! Discipline and training win again." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "All RIGHT!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "AERIALBOTS FOR THE WIN!" <'Autobot'> Wraith says, "Congratulations." <'Autobot'> Skydive says, "Though he seems to want to fistfight now, even after losing. Raid, I trust you'll come grab me should this go wrong." F-16E Fighting Falcon tips to slowly follow Ramjet's descent, not transforming until the ref has announced the seeker's disqualification. A shame he couldn't knock the seeker out, but he takes his victory with pride none the less. Swooping down to the arena floor, Skydive lands and taxis up to Ramjet before shifting back to his robot mode. The Aerialbot isn't looking his best either, but he's still standing tall when sizing up the other mech with a pondering expression. "Hm.. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a gentlemechly bout. It was a good fight, regardless. That bomb of yours packs quite a punch." He smirks and shifts into a fighting stance, waiting for Ramjet to make the first move. "Though I do hope you'll keep your word. Fists only." With a swivel of parts and token transformation noise Skydive flips up into his robot mode. Combat: Skydive takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "A fistfight? Tch!" Staring at Skydive, Ramjet seems almost startled that Skydive took him up on his offer. Taking one last drag on his ener-cig. Ramjet flips it over his shoulder. "You got spunk, kid." Ramjet states as he leans in to whisper, "Shame I am going to have to kill you next time." Ramjet then straightens back up, energon leaking down his chest. Then he turns to his right, and uncoils with his right fist flying towards Skydive. A mixture of rage and admiration seem to play across his features as his fist continues to travel towards Skydive. Combat: Ramjet strikes Skydive with his Haymaker! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Ramjet's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Skydive isn't as skilled as he'd like to be on the ground than he is in the air, so his maneuvering is a bit slower. A fist comes flying out of nowhere and strikes him hard in the face, Skydive wheeling backwards a few steps and wincing hard as a rivulet of energon blood drips from the corner of his mouth. "Hmph, a good shot." He comments dryly and wipes the blood from his face with the back of his hand before steeling himself and springing forward. Using his speed to his advantage, Skydive advances on the seeker and feints a left jab only to follow up with a right hook to the side of his face. Combat: Skydive strikes Ramjet with his Right Hook (Punch) attack! Ramjet moves to block the left jab which never comes, and the punch lands squarely on Ramjet's right jaw, spinning his jaw slightly. Ramjet then smiles back at Skydive. "Stick to the air, boy. The ground ain't your playground" Ramjet takes one step back, and then another two forward as he throws a quick jab at Skydive. "This is where the big boys work." He adds, his optics looking into the crowd, seemingly looking at Blast Off. Combat: Ramjet misses Skydive with his Quick Jab! (Punch) attack! Skydive seriously needs to start working out or something. Ramjet hardly looks phased! This is what happens when you hole up in your room reading all day, unfortunately. Skydive's spirit sinks a little when he hardly puts a dent in the mech, but he steadies himself with expression hardening as the seeker tries to pull a fast one. In a fluid movement he weaves around the punch, actually leaning in to deliver a hard uppercut with Ramjet so close. "I'd say the same for you, seeker." Combat: Skydive strikes Ramjet with his Uppercut (Kick) attack! Ramjet shakes his head as he misses, his systems too damaged to calculate a path to duck. Ramjet braces himself for the impact of Skydive's uppercut. The punch lands solidly across his jaw, forcing the Seeker's head to snap back. As he comes forward again, Ramjet spits out the tooth Skydive knocked loose at at the Aerialbot, then he continues his head forward attempting to headbutt the ninja quick Aerialbot. Combat: Ramjet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Ramjet strikes Skydive with his Headbutt! (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Ramjet's attack has damaged your Firepower! Blast Off notices Ramjet's little "look" earlier at the mention of "big boys" and how they stick to the ground and does a little haughty sniff. But he's watching the Seeker- and Skydive, studying both their techniques. He's glad Ramjet is finally connecting...and there he does so again- but a bit late, since he already lost the match. And he's also ever-so-slightly impressed at Skydive's skills. If Skydive happens to look up, he'd see the Combaticon give him a small, almost imperceptible nod. Purely as a courteous gesture, of course, one civilized mech to another. Blast Off will still seek to lay waste to him should they meet in the arena... or any other battlefield. Skydive finally lands a harder hit, but Ramjet just hits back harder when he smashes his head into the Aerialbot's face. "Nngh!" And that cone is made of some seriously tough stuff, knocking Skydive for a loop as he stumbles back with a hand over his nose. Once his mind stops swimming he lowers his hand, only to look down and see it covered in energon that pours like a faucet down his chest. It's a rather messy sight for Blast Off to be looking at, but Skydive still catches his gaze and stares a moment until a small nod is given in return. Turning back to Ramjet, he levels a glare at him and struggles to speak with the energon still pouring down his face. "I'm afraid headbutting isn't allowed in boxing. But then again, neither is this!" With a grunt of effort Skydive rushes at Ramjet again, calculations constantly running through his head as he makes a flying leap towards him. But Ramjet won't be getting a fist, not when Skydive's jet backpack suddenly flares to life to rocket him forward as he pivots around and aims the bottom of both feet to slam into the Con's face. Combat: Skydive strikes Ramjet with his Rocket Kick (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Agility! Laughing and laughing and laughing, Ramjet pulls back as he wipes Skydive's fresh energon off his face after his dastardly cheating attack. Ramjet then simply folds his arms over his chest as he watches Skydive sways back and forth, "Ohhhh, you meant Queensbury Rules..." Ramjet smiles, "My bad..." Hesitating for a moment, Ramjet isn't sure what to make of Skydive charging at him. "Wha..." Ramjet tries to drop into a combat stance as Skydive rocket's towards him. The impact of Skydive's feet knocks the haggard Seeker, sending him sprawling across the ground. "Hnnnn, you are a quick learner..." Ramjet touches his chest. "Hahahahahaha, that even hurt a little!" Ramjet slowly pushes himself up and he starts to wobble, back and forth... Finally, catching his balance, Ramjet looks over towards the Vosian Representatives, tossing them a brief salute and a cold smile before looking back at Skydive. "Heh, you have some fight in you. Be seeing you, Junior." Turning, Ramjet starts to walk out of the Arena, a trail of Energon is left in his wake. "I need a drink." The Seeker Warrior even shrugs off a medic sent to check him out. Combat: Ramjet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Skydive, Blast Off, Rodimus Prime, and Contrail Skydive springboards off of Ramjet after his connects and lands on his feet, though fatigue is heavy on the mech and forces him to take a knee. He expects to have to slag beaten out of him, but.. Ramjet is forfeiting? This gets a curious look, but Skydive doesn't complain. Instead he struggles to stand up and actually sends him a courteous nod. "It was a good fight. And.. I may have to join you for that drink, if you don't mind." The Aerialbot grunts and shuffles out as well, looking to get patched up before the press sees him to talk of his victory. Air Raid has left. Air Raid heads back to OOC-Land. Blast Off returns Skydive's gaze and later mutters something to himself as he watches Ramjet get clocked one- again- and retreat. Yes, he *will* be having a little talk with the Seeker. He shouldn't have lost to a /mere/ Aerialbot. And NO, *Blast Off's* loss to Air Raid the other night was an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT MATTER. *ahem* The Combaticon steps over some spilled piles of ener-popcorn, making sure not to get anything on himself, and heads down the stands to get ready to fly. Freezing in his tracks, Ramjet pivots and looks at Skydive with a cold and hard glare. Moments pass as energon leaks off his face, Ramjet studying Skydive...his fists tighten at his side and his body tense. The faintest hint of a smile appears on Ramjet's face, "We are in Vos and we are Flyers." Ramjet smile widens, "Yeah, I don't mind if you join me...I know the perfect Bar..." Ramjet beckons Skydive to follow him as he trudges off to get drunk.